The Century of the Sins
by whiskeyfoxtrottangocharlie141
Summary: The next sequel for Brotherhood of Roanapur and Trouble in the Seven Lands. Tekkadan, an elite team Japanese mercenaries gets hired by Alphonse and Eda from the CIA for the most dangerous missions of conflict and crisis and even search for two nuclear weapons. Crossover of Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans/Fullmetal Alchemist/Jormungand/Black Lagoon/Naruto
1. The Iron Law

**In 2015, ten Japanese humanitarians were kidnapped by Islamic extremist forces near the Afghan-Pakistani border. Two members were killed for attempting to escape and three were executed publicly. A team of Special Forces of the JSDF were deployed to rescue the humanitarians two hours later.**

**The team engaged numerous extremists without any support for their aid as their radios were jammed. The team were pinned down after an hour and separated due to the fierce firepower from the enemy forces. They had to use their knives and their bare hands once they've ran out of ammo. **

**The rest of the battle lasted for 5 hours and only seven JSDF members were found alive. Due to the failure of keeping the humanitarians alive, the survivors were dishonorably discharged. The seven would go their separate ways in shame for their failure and the loss of their brother-in-arms…**

**One year later, the ex-JSDF survivors resurfaced as a team of mercenaries, operating around the Middle East and Southeast Asia and recruiting potential members during their journey. They call themselves "Tekkadan". **

* * *

**25th November, 2017**

**Shanghai, China**

**Changning **

**Mikazuki Augus **felt a prod on his arm, awakening from his surprisingly long slumber. It felt like a rolled up newspaper hitting his bicep. Mikazuki thought he could hear someone say something but he could only make up the word 'hotel' and 'close'. He blinked and yawned lazily, waving his hand near his mouth as he lifted his head off the window. Wiping his mouth off any drool, he turned to his left and noticed **Akihiro Atland **staring at him. His body shape was of a solid brick with curved muscles, followed up by his short spiky hair, combed back. He was more comfortable with the sport half-zip pullover, accompanied by a windbreaker and gloves.

"_よく寝た？ __(Slept well?)" Akihiro asked._

"_いつもと同じ。__(Same as always.)" Mikazuki groaned._

Even while inside the van, he felt the winter cold through the window. Mikazuki reached out to his black down jacket and wore it over his sweater. He tugged the sleeve of his jacket down before sinking back to his seat. Looking outside, Mikazuki noticed the difference of what became of Shanghai before the riots. The streets were littered with crumpled flyers, garbage, spray paints and abandoned barricades and vehicles. Smoke was engulfing the sky, making it problematic to breathe outside.

He heard **Eugene Stark **exhale under his breath from the driver seat. **Norba** **Shino **who was next to him reached out to the cup holder and picked up a water bottle. Shortly, he put the bottle back in the holder. Eugene was the only Japanese American of the team, originating from Minnesota. When it comes to situations like this, he would think pragmatically which often doesn't work out when actually pulling it off.

The man speaking on the radio spoke as if he was in the middle of a protest. Mikazuki could hardly understand what he was saying through the distorted connection. One minute he was yelling at the microphone and another, static was drowning his croaky voice out.

"_Shit," Eugene swore under his breath. "There's a checkpoint_ _up ahead."_

Mikazuki looked past Shino's seat and stared out at the windshield, noticing a group of men in uniforms with rifles and some barricades surrounding them. There was a road leading to the left which would take them to where the riots are but that would save them from catching the military's eye.

"_Take the left." Mikazuki suggested._

"_We're gonna get caught up in the riots." Eugene replied._

"_Unless you have a better idea, turn left."_

Groaning, Eugene steered the van to the left, taking them elsewhere in contrast to their intended route. The SUV reached another block of the district where around them was pure chaos.

"Jesus," Mikazuki heard Eugene say. "Look at this, guys."

He looked over and noticed a group of masked rioters carrying blunt weapons, flags and smoke gas. Some of them were surrounding piles of burning debris. A car nearby was burning ravenously, melting the colour by the fiery sparks. More rubbish was scattered over the road and one of the bus stop's window was smashed with a flag attached to the board. Whatever the government did seem to spark a huge outrage.

_"What the hell are they fighting for anyway?" Akihiro asked._

_"Dunno. Probably over something stupid." Shino commented._

As the SUV passed by protestors walking down the road, Eugene leaned forward and squinted over the smoke surrounding the atmosphere.

_"Crap." He muttered, prompting everybody to look in his direction._

In front of them was a large parade of rioters all in black clothes between two large buildings, enough to shut off the entire road. There were sounds of hissing and banging as the rioters seemed to clash against the police, shouting and screaming at them while fighting each other with whatever they have. A tear gas grenade flung above the rioters and several of them backed away, covering their faces while coughing.

Several journalists with vests and helmets were following them with their camera crew, huddling near the riot like fish in a pack. The whole road was blocked by the parade, making it impossible to drive through. The other streets around them were closed off by makeshift barricades and fences.

"_くそ__." Eugene cursed. "We're stuck."_

"_Guess we're gonna have to walk the rest there. Hotel isn't too far away." Akihiro said._

Mikazuki heard Eugene sigh before stopping near a closed store. He then got out a respirator mask and pulled it on. The crew provided themselves face masks to blend in with the riots without arousing suspicion, as well as keeping them from suffocating on the gas. As the rest slipped on their masks, Mikazuki pulled on a black mouth mask before grabbing his backpack and hopping out of the SUV.

Once he stepped onto the path, he glanced at the crew who now resemble protestors, especially Shino with his beanie and the mask accompanied by sunglasses. They nodded before heading off to walk the rest to the hotel. The crew approached the ongoing riot as deafening chants and shouts clashed with each other as well as grey smoke wafting around the area. Some of the protestors watched from the sidelines with a couple of them filming the riot with their phones.

As the crew moved towards the side of the road, Mikazuki noticed a guy with a clown mask throw a canister at the riot police, hitting the shields which began to crackle and pop profusely among the crowd as it fell. While making their way to the other side of the street, Mikazuki ignored the roars and the rage among the riot as loud sirens wailed from a distance. Half of the city was a battlefield so reminiscent of a coup d'etat while the other side was consumed by rage-motivated protestors looking to overthrow their own government.

The hotel was just a few minutes away. The crew had to cross the street where apartment complexes stood before reaching their destination. The Novotel Hongqiao Hotel, standing across them. The crew quickly took their masks off before heading inside. The smell of cold raspberry fragrance wafted into their nostrils as soon as they entered. The receptionists were busy tending to the newest arrivals.

As they passed the lobby, Mikazuki noticed a couple of people sitting in the waiting area. He could assume they were just tourists waiting out the riots. The crew headed to the elevators and once the elevator arrived, they went inside and Akihiro pressed the button taking them to the fifth floor.

Stopping at their floor, they walked up to the room with the number '95' above and Mikazuki knocked on the door in a specific rhythm. Shortly, the door opened and **Natsuo**(or Orga as preferred)appeared in view,. The leather jacket hugged his body as if it was the only size he could find.

"_Took you boys long enough. Get in." He said, moving aside._

The three walked into the room and noticed **Ryo Matsuda **or "**Ride**" by the table. His curly orange hair made him stand out among the team with Eugene joking that anyone would be able to see him, even if he was in the bathroom. Beside him was their VIP they were hired to escort out of Shanghai. A man with potential evidence to expose a corrupt division of the Ministry of State Security, who only goes by Yuan.

"_Sorry for the delay. We got cut off by the riots so we had to walk on foot." Akihiro said._

"_Not only that," Eugene added. "The shitshow out there is getting out of hand. Won't be long until it turns into a warzone." _

Orga paused for a moment of consideration, setting his hands on both of his hips. He glanced behind his shoulder where the window was and looked back, sighing.

"_Alright, this is what's going to happen. Once we leave this hotel, we're going back out on foot through the riots to cover our escape." he said. _

Eugene stared at Orga as if he was telling him to shoot a baby. As always, he was one of the most pragmatic members of the team.

"_You gotta be kidding?" He protested. "Did you even hear what I just said? The riot is way too dangerous for us. We could get trampled or killed if we're not careful!"_

"_Would you want to find a modified vehicle that would arouse suspicion in the midst of the riot?" Orga asked._

No response. Eugene lowered his head.

"_Didn't think so. __**Yamagi **__will be at the extraction point. He's already got a ride for us. We ready to go?"_

There was no response or any objections from a defeated Eugene. Orga took it as a yes and got his bag.

"_Good. Eugene, Shino, protect the VIP. Ride, Mika, take point."_

Everybody quickly packed themselves their bags. Ride was the first to open the door while Mikazuki followed. As he stepped out of the room, Ride glanced to his left and abruptly spun around.

"_GET BACK!"_

Just as he said so, suppressed shots erupted from the hallway and hit the door frame. Mikazuki suddenly backed away, following what Ride did. He hoped Ride got a clear view of their attackers in case they were running in blind. They heard one of the attackers yell something in Chinese from the hallway.

"_Shit! That must be the dirty agents of the MSS!" Ride shouted._

As the gunfire focused on the room, Ride got out his PM-9 and fired down the hallway without aiming. Yuan was shaking while Shino and Akihiro held him.

"They're taking cover! Let's move!" He said.

Hearing his order, the crew immediately took that chance and rushed out of the room with their weapons ready while Ride continued to fire. As Shino and Akihiro alongside Orga escorted Yuan to the other side of the hallway, Ride and Mikazuki guarded their rears. One of the agents appeared from cover to peek, only to duck back when Mikazuki returned fire to the point of emptying his gun.

"_You didn't kill any of them right, Mika?" Orga called out._

"_Just like you told me to." he answered as he clipped a new magazine._

"_Good."_

The crew reached the other side of the floor where they stopped for a moment. Ride took a moment to reload while Orga looked around.

"_How the hell are we supposed to get outta here now? They cut off the elevators." Eugene asked._

"_We'll take the emergency stairs and make our way to the back exit." Orga said. "Mika, Ride, cover us."_

"_Got it." Mikazuki nodded._

The crew continued to make their way through the maze-like floor of the hotel while still keeping watch of themselves and their VIP. As they approached the corner, Mikazuki noticed a team of agents facing their direction to his left. Without hesitations, he opened fire without aiming at them, forcing the agents to take cover. Ride followed his lead while the others escorted Yuan past the hallway. Once they were pinned down, Mikazuki and Ride ceased and caught up with their teammates.

Shortly, the crew found the door leading to the emergency exit. They ran down the staircase floor by floor, expecting agents to follow them. However, they were way ahead of them. The crew managed to find their way out of the back of the hotel where they reached the nearby street away from the scene. Suddenly, a white van appeared and came to a stop beside them. Mikazuki looked closer through the window and recognised the driver as Yamagi. He was the definition of 'expect the unexpected'.

"_Nice timing, Yamagi!" Shino called out._

"_Not a problem," He replied. "Hop on in!"_

The team quickly got inside the van and Yamagi stepped on the pedal. The van immediately burned the road and darted out.

"_I thought I told you to meet us at the extraction point." Orga said, sitting next to him._

"_I couldn't," Yamagi replied. "Riots were spreading like wildfire and encroached their way to my position. I didn't want to risk my safety so I had to head to where you guys were."_

_Orga wasn't too disappointed in his plan. "Well...you made the right call." _

He turned towards the crew and asked if they were good. Most of them nodded. Mikazuki noticed Orga smirk at him in which he returned a nod.

* * *

**26th November 2017**

**Yaeyama District, Japan**

**Taketomi Island**

Mikazuki walked down one of the maze-like streets as the breeze blew lightly, rustling the plants and the trees nearby. After opting to return home from Shanghai, he chose to pay a visit to his hometown in Taketomi. With his duffel bag slung over his shoulder, Mikazuki breathed into the quiet, clear air and looked around his surroundings.

The memories still stuck to his mind to this very day. He and Orga were raised in this town together, in a way they could be seen as brothers. Although Orga despised living here as he grew, Mikazuki felt some sort of connection to it. Something about those crimson red flowers that rocked back and forth to the wind reminded him about the ones he gave to a special someone in his childhood.

Mikazuki arrived at the house next to the park, shrouded by the darkness but dimly lit from the covered windows. He knew someone would be inside, washing the dishes and cleaning up. Approaching the door between the stone wall that surrounded the house, Mikazuki stopped in front of it. He took a deep breath and raised his fist, knocking the door twice.

Shortly, the door slid open and the shadows lit up. A familiar figure emerged from the bright room light and came into Mikazuki's view.

"_手伝ってもいい__\- (Can I help-)"_

The figure froze as soon as she noticed the stranger at her door. She looked like a new person completely. The ash blonde hair tied to a ponytail resting on her shoulder looked to have grown a few inches longer. She looked more beautiful than Mikazuki had realized. And he couldn't help but grin at her reaction to his arrival. Her eyes grew wide and she slowly raised her hands to her mouth. She almost looked like she was about to cry.

"_しばらく経ちました、アトラ。__(It's been awhile, __**Atra**__.)" Mikazuki said._

A sharp choke let slip out of his wife's mouth through her trembling hands.

"_帰ってきたね！ __(You're back!)" she said, lunging at him._

Her arms wrapped around Mikazuki. The hug was so tight that he dropped his duffel bag just to return it. It had been long since he held Atra. Her head buried into his shoulder as her muffled sobs of joy echoed into Mikazuki's ear. His hands explored his wife's back with one hand on her waist and he could still feel the smoothness through her silk shirt.

They stopped embracing and gazed at each other's eyes. Although Atra was two years younger, they both stood at the same height. Before Mikazuki knew it, his hands cupped Atra's face, pulled her closer and locked his lips onto hers. It felt soft yet satisfying like fireworks silently popping off in his head. His thumb felt her slightly wet cheeks. It almost felt like an eternity when they pulled away but still held each other. Atra gazed at his face and lifted her hand to his face.

"_What happened to your face?" She asked._

Mikazuki felt his cheek tingle with goosebumps as her soft hand touched his slightly fading scar. A small smirk grew across his face.

"_It's...a long story." _

Suddenly, he heard a wail from the room. Atra turned around and sighed before glancing back at Mikazuki.

"_そこに彼は行き、再び騒ぎます。__(There he goes, fussing again.)" She said._

"_彼に会いに行きます。__(I'll go see him.)" Mikazuki replied and followed her inside._

Mikazuki entered the living room and placed his bag on a nearby table. Approaching one of the rooms down the corridor, he found the source of the noise. There was a crib to his left where toys dangled above it and on the floor. Mikazuki approached the crib and found **Akatsuki**, crying while covered in a blanket. From what he's seeing, he looked to have grown five months older.

"_ちょっとそこに、小さな男。__(Hey there, little guy.)" Mikazuki cooed as he lifted his son up from the crib. _

As soon as Mikazuki held him in his arms, the child started to calm down and chuckled at the sight of his father. Atra entered the room and stood beside him.

"_あなたは本当に私に会いたかったと思う？ __(Guess you really wanted to see me, huh?)" he muttered._

"_あなたがいなくなってから、彼が私にどれほどの苦労を与えたのか信じられないでしょう。 __(You won't believe how much trouble he gave me since you were gone.)" Atra said._

"_トラブル？ __(Trouble?)" Mikazuki turned to his wife before scoffing. "__いいえ、私たちの__A__ではありません。彼はいい子です。__(No. Not our __Akatsuki. He's a good boy.)"_

_Atra simply chuckled, grinning. "__君はいつも彼を優しくしている、ミカ。__(You're always soft on him, Mika.)"_

It was true but she still loved him for his dedication as a father. It was also cute at the same time. Mikazuki turned towards Atra and they embraced while Akatsuki was between them.

_"再び家に来てよかったです。(It's good to have you home again.)" Atra said softly, close to Mikazuki's ear._

He didn't say anything. He just held her without letting go. But something still felt empty. Something important was missing inside him. Mikazuki couldn't tell what it was.

* * *

**Beijing, China**

**CBD**

Orga stared down at his phone, blue light shining at his face. He kept a steady breathing pace, holding his gaze at the screen. The TV in front of the bed he was sitting was left on. The professional voices projected through the speakers in another language. Orga continued to stare at his phone with his reflection on the white screen facing him, like he was seeing himself. Sighing, he tossed his phone onto the nightstand beside him and turned the TV off before slumping onto the bed.

Darkness and silence shrouded the hotel room, leaving nothing but emptiness. Was the killing and the wars the only thing to fill the void? Was this the life he has left? Orga's questions were always left unanswered. As his eyes began to adapt to the darkness, faint noises filled the silence and then there was the sound of dirt powdering over.

And then, nothing.

**AN: Hey guys Whiskey here. I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. ****I would like to thank ****Maximus Hambugerlius and ****BloodyDemon666. This is my last fanfiction that I would ever do as I have to work on my anime projects. Next chapter will be out soon. PEACE.**


	2. The Iron Flower

**13th July, 2018**

**Somewhere in the Venezuelan Jungle**

Two men inside a small shack in the middle of the jungle positioned near the river played poker. While their leader was out on recon, the two patrolled their house while playing poker at the same time. It was quiet and calm but as long as no one else knew where they were, they were fine.

As they played their game, the front door of their shack opened. They both glanced over and noticed their leader coming back from the jungle. Everybody recognized her by that eye-patch from her time fighting an arms dealer and her bodyguards.

"_Hey, the pirate stripper's here!" One of them said._

"_You wish, Keyes." The leader replied as she closed the door. _

"_How's the recce?" the other operative asked._

"_The guerrillas are gonna start moving out soon so that means we better start following them. Let's pack it up."_

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. The team quickly turned towards that door. Did someone follow them? They kept quiet in case whoever out there was listening.

"Check that out, Keyes." The leader whispered.

Keyes got up and pulled out his pistol as he slowly approached the door. Just as he touched the doorknob, gunfire hailed at the door, mowing it down alongside Keyes. The remaining operatives ducked down as more gunfire crossed towards them, piercing the barricades windows. The shooting stopped and the door was kicked open. Two armed men entered the house, scouring the area. The leader quickly pulled out her pistol and opened fire with two bullets for each of them. Once she was sure they were in the clear, the leader got up and noticed Keyes on the ground.

"_Keyes! Keyes!"_

She rushed to the body only to find multiple bullets all over his body and the head.

"_Talk to me! How's Keyes?!" The other operative shouted._

"_He's dead!" The leader answered, turning to him._

He didn't respond but cursed under his breath before quickly gathering what was left of his gear.

"_We gotta move now!" The leader ordered as she got up._

Grabbing her last teammate back on his feet, they rushed out of the house and began to make a run through the dense jungle. Suddenly, more gunshots chased them down as they delved deeper into the wet but dry maze of a jungle.

* * *

**16th July, 2018**

**Richmond, Virginia, USA**

**Elric Residence**

Darkness. Everything around him was nothing but darkness. The soothing slumber felt relieving and satisfying. **Alphonse Elric **paid no attention to the brightness directing its light to his face. Then, he felt something press against the edge of the bed near him. Lips then pressed to his cheeks though Alphonse can't feel it.

"_Hey. Time to get up." The voice said._

"_No." He weakly replied, shifting himself away._

"_Come on."_

"_Let me sleep."_

"_You forgot it's school for our little girls."_

"_Nice try, the girls don't have school this week."_

"_Yeah but you better get up fast before they get here in 3...2…1."_

He heard rapid footsteps close themselves in before Alphonse felt a sudden crash onto his body, bolting his eyes open and bringing him back into consciousness.

"_Daddy! Wake up! Wake up!" _

Alphonse was unable to get up with his three daughters on him. **Eda** on the other hand wasn't helping much other than chuckling at the ordeal. **Ally **was tugging him on the bed sheets while **Eva** and **Mia** were just pouncing and repeatedly telling him to wake up.

"_I'm up, I'm up." Alphonse said as he eventually managed to pull himself up._

"_Come on, you three. We can make breakfast together in the kitchen._

"_Okay!" The girls said._

They then got off of Alphonse and ran out of the room, giggling. Once they were gone, Alphonse glanced at his wife.

"_You did that on purpose." He said._

"_Well, you didn't really leave me much of a choice. Besides, you always like to wake up to your kids." _

Alphonse groaned for a moment and Eda gave him another kiss in the cheek before heading out to the kitchen. He moved to the side and sat on the edge, stretching himself and letting out a yawn. Looking down at his body, he stared at the healed bullet wound to his right side of the stomach which almost killed him. Scratching his scruffy beard, Alphonse made his way to the bathroom to take a shower.

Ever since his time in Roanapur, Alphonse got recruited into the CIA as an Analyst and Operations Officer for his computer and finance experience. Eight years in the agency wasn't so bad for him, even though he doesn't get into the field as much as Eda. He was also in the SAC like his wife, handling covert operations since 2012 and still remembered his mission involving a rogue Russian program.

As soon as Alphonse finished his shower and got into his clothes, he heard a rumble from his nightstand. Alphonse picked his phone up and checked the ID: "Work". He let out a sigh and answered the call.

"_Hello?" He said._

"_You and Blackwater are needed for an important inquiry." The caller responded._

It was inevitable. Vacations at the holidays always results in at least one task from the CIA.

"_Understood." Alphonse accepted._

The call ended and Alphonse's mood changed drastically. He wasn't in the highest interest in going back to Langley. But what choice does he have? Alphonse needed to find a proper explanation for Eda and the kids.

* * *

**16th July 2018**

**Langley, Virginia, USA**

**Central Intelligence Agency Headquarters**

Entering the meeting room, Alphonse and Eda are greeted by the sight of their boss, the **CIA Director of National Clandestine Service** **George "Bookman" Black**. As they sat down, Bookman handed each of them a folder for their task. Inside were three photographs of field operatives, two men and a woman.

"_Sorry to pull you two from vacation but this situation needs to be handled as soon as possible," Bookman said. "Three days ago, we've lost contact with three of our Ground Branch operatives in Venezuela during their surveillance patrol on the Venezuelan government and their links with guerrilla terror groups. One of our CIA officers __**Hex **__was_ _leading the investigation. She's a warrior but I'm starting to get concerned about her whereabouts."_

"_So what does this mean?" Eda asked._

"_Lets just say Hex has alway been the one who doesn't follow orders and does things her way." _

"_So we're gonna need an extraction team to rescue them?" Alphonse suggested._

"_Yes but the problem is that the US isn't allowed back in Venezuela. During the withdrawal, Hex_ _and her team opted to stay in the jungle to continue surveillance because they believed something big was going on and putting another Ground Branch team there would be too risky."_

Alphonse and Eda look at each other and nod.

"_I believe we know a group who can handle this." Eda said._

* * *

**16th July, 2018**

**Somewhere in the Maghreb, North Africa**

**AFRICOM Base**

Orga walked out of the tent and into the scorching sun in the middle of the Maghreb. Multiple vehicles and soldiers passed by as he watched across the base of operations for the Green Berets. Surprisingly, getting hired by the US military wasn't the worst at first impressions. Orga was often given the idea that they were self-absorbed and small-minded but that was just in the books. While the others were out for the mission, the rest of the team stayed and waited.

Orga then noticed Akihiro at the equipment area, lifting weights while listening to something in his ear buds. Orga guessed he was up to 200 lifts. He then stopped and got up, taking a breather. Sweat slid down Akihiro's chest, unfazed by the sun consuming him. Orga scratched his newly grown heavy stubble and walked out of the front gate.

Four Humvees arrived and drove past the gate before parking near Orga. The doors opened and several Green Berets got out alongside Shino and Eugene. They looked to have been in action with one of the soldiers sporting a bandage on his right leg and Eugene on his left arm. As the rest of the soldiers moved towards the medical facilities, Orga approached his comrades.

"_How'd it go?" He asked._

"_Went well as always. No casualties, minor injuries and we left our enemies bleeding." Shino answered._

"_Good. You two go get some rest and get your injuries checked out."_

"_Will do."_

The two then went off and followed the Green Berets, leaving Orga to himself.

"_Hey boss!"_

Turning around, he noticed Yamagi approaching him with a ringing SAT phone.

"_A call for you." He said, handing him the phone._

"_Thanks." Orga nodded._

As Yamagi walked away, Orga answered the phone.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hi, Orga. It's me."_

Hearing that familiar voice was relieving for him, especially the frequent contracts he had been receiving from her.

"_Eda…it's been a while. Glad to hear your voice again." He said, smirking._

"_Same could be said to you, Itsuka," Eda replied. "Are you busy?" _

"_Actually, me and my guys just finished a contract here in Africa. Got another for us?"_

"_Yes. We'll meet at the Airbase for debrief." _

"_Sure but I'm not gonna be on it. There's a couple guys from my team I need to get."_

"_I understand. Don't take long."_

"_Sure thing. Bye."_

Hanging up, Orga lowered the phone and sighed. He was aware the rest of the team were away with their families. It's going to be difficult to explain.

* * *

**16th July, 2018**

**Futami District, Japan**

**Yakumo**

Wiping the last spot of the table, Ride walked back into the kitchen and threw the used wipe into the bin. Just as he did so, the sound of broken glass echoed across the house, followed by a yelp. Ride glanced towards where the sound came from.

"Babe?" He called before heading towards the sound.

Ride entered the storage room where the noise came from and noticed **Fuka**, bending over a fallen photograph frame. She was trying to scoop up the glass shards.

"_You okay?" Ride asked._

"_I'm fine, Ryo," Fuka replied. "I accidentally dropped the frame."_

Ride quickly helped his wife out with the glass before putting them in the bin. As Fuka pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, Ride glanced at her belly which was carrying their nine month old child.

_"You shouldn't be working so hard." Ride said._

_"I know but I don't want to be lazy." She replied._

_"Come on, babe. You're not lazy. You just can't be doing the hard work since you're carrying our son."_

Fuka then turned and stared at him, giving Ride an impression he said something wrong.

"_What?" _

"_It could be a girl, Ryo." Fuka told him._

"_Well my best bet it's a boy. He was kicking around in your stomach."_

"_But it could be a girl."_

"_Okay, maybe it is."_

Ride then picked up the frame and looked at the photograph. His eyebrow raised. Fuka stood beside him and noticed the photograph.

"_Wow." She muttered._

It was an old photo of Ride when he was ten standing beside Takaki, Fuka's older brother, with his arm draped over his shoulder. Ride lingered at the photo for a while.

"_I was actually looking for this," he said. "I-I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left it there."_

_Fuka placed her hand on his arm. "No, it's fine. I'm glad that we found it. You two looked very happy together."_

Ride looked back at the photo and noticed they both had large smiles. He couldn't help but grin at the sight.

"_Yeah, we had an amazing time back in America." _

Fuka looked up at him and smiled. Ride remembered those days with her and Takaki. He still remembered the day Takaki gave his blessings on the day of their wedding alongside a heartfelt speech. Suddenly, Ride's phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He pulled the phone out and saw the familiar name on the screen.

"_I gotta-" _

"_It's fine. Go." Fuka nodded._

Ride walked out of the room and headed into the living room before answering the phone.

"_Hello?" _

"_Hey, kid. Bad time?" Orga asked._

"_Nah, I was just making some adjustments. What's up?"_

"_We got another job. You in?" _

* * *

**16th July, 2018**

**Yaeyama District, Japan**

**Taketomi Island**

Mikazuki watched as Akatsuki stood on his feet and waddled his way towards him, giggling. It was his first time finally able to walk. Once Akatsuki reached Mikazuki, he grabbed him and lifted him up, saying all those nice things a normal dad would say to his toddler son. Mikazuki felt some good vibes when he's with his family, especially when he's not on duty. He took the chance to make up for the time he lost for the past few years.

Suddenly, Mikazuki heard his phone vibrate from the table and he placed his son back onto the floor before getting up to grab the phone. He answered the call without looking at the ID.

"_Hello?" He said._

"_Hey, little brother." Orga replied._

Mikazuki hadn't heard from him for the past year. He wasn't used to hearing his voice again.

"_Hey, Orga. Is everything okay?"_

His friend then told him about everything and a new contract for the team which he is needed for. Mikazuki sighed and nodded.

"_Yeah. I'll be there."_

By the time it was night, Mikazuki set Akatsuki back into his crib though he was already asleep. Turning the light off, Mikazuki walked out of his room and headed to his bedroom to pack. Just as he entered his room, Mikazuki noticed Atra facing the window with crossed arms. She must've heard the phone call from the other side.

"_When are you leaving?" Atra said._

"_Tomorrow morning." Mikazuki answered._

There was no response. She was probably upset about his decision to leave his family once again to serve with his friends. But Mikazuki didn't blame her. He felt bad for leaving them without a proper time together.

"_You know I can stay." He said._

Atra turned around and faced him. Mikazuki could see her gloom in her eyes.

"_I can stay if you don't want me to go." _

Instead, Atra sighed.

"_Mika, I'm not saying you should stop. I get why you chose this for the family. I'm just scared you'll do something that'll risk your life. I mean, we've known each other since we were kids and you always put yourself in danger all the time."_

She was right. Mikazuki often got himself into danger almost all the time and this could be a deadly game that he might not survive.

_"I want you to come back home safe."_

Mikazuki moved in for a hug, embracing his wife to assure his safety. He held onto her like it was the last thing left for him.

_"I'll be back."_

* * *

**17th July, 2018**

**Djibouti, East Africa**

**Camp Lemonnier **

Alphonse started doing some research on his next assignment while waiting for Eda's contacts from Japan to arrive. Going on Google was another one-stop-shop for a head-start. Alphonse then typed on his laptop and clicked on the search button. As he was reading an article, the door opened and Alphonse looked up.

"_Hey, been looking for you," Eda said, approaching him. "What're you up to?"_

"_Catching up on Venezuela," He replied. "I'm starting to understand why we need to keep tabs up there. It's getting worse by the minute and the President is not really doing much." _

"_You want to be with the mercenaries on the field."_

Alphonse didn't act surprised. Ed's always knew what was on his mind.

"_You don't want me to?" He assumed._

"_No, I know that you're capable of handling yourself. I'm just surprised you want to go back there." Eda replied._

There was a brief pause as Alphonse looked away from her.

"_Remember the SEALs team we deployed in Somalia to hunt down that Al-Shabaab leader?" He asked._

_Eda glanced at him. "Why are you still blaming yourself for that?"_

"_Eda, they died because of me and the wrong intel I provided them. I should've gone with them...and I just like being on the field." _

Another moment of silence filled the room.

"_Okay."_

"_Huh?" Alphonse looked up at her._

"_Like I said. Okay," Eda repeated. "I get why you want to be with them though I don't believe it's your fault for what happened back in Somalia. It wasn't the first time we had the wrong intel for an OP but the team's deaths weren't because of you...but if you still want to join Tekkadan on this OP then I'm fine with it. Just be careful."_

"_I will."_

Eda then leaned over and gave a peck on Alphonse's cheek before heading for the door.

"_Eda," Alphonse called, grabbing his wife's attention. "Thanks."_

She responded with a smile before walking out of the room, leaving Alphonse back to his research.

* * *

As Orga waited under the sun, he noticed a C130 land on the airfield before coming to a stop. The back ramp opened and several Marines stepped out alongside Mikazuki and Ride. Orga stood up and watched as the two approached their leader carrying their bags. He then walked up to them, bringing himself into the light.

"_I was actually hoping you two wouldn't come." Orga said._

"_We're fine," Ride replied. "Our wives don't mind."_

Orga paused and looked at his teammates for a moment.

"_Guess I'm glad you guys did come."_

They then made their way to the tent where the rest of the team were waiting in.

"_So another contract from the CIA?" Mikazuki asked._

_Orga nodded. "That's right. From the guardian angel herself."_

"_This means things won't go bad for this one, right?" Ride said._

"_Don't know. She brought some other guy with her." _

"_What other guy?"_

Once they entered the tent, their questions were answered. They were greeted by Eda and her husband which none of the team recognized. They were given a quick introduction to their assignment before Eda started the debrief.

"_When the US withdrew their personnel from Venezuela, three of our agents chose to stay back and continue surveillance on the highly trained guerrillas and the Venezuelan government's connection with them." She stated._

_"This situation is similar to the Colombia and FARC conflict, except in this one, the government isn't the good guys after reports of their crimes against humanity surfaced." Her husband, Alphonse, said._

"_Four days ago, we were unable to reach out to our agents. No communications, no signals, nothing. Which leads to the main part of this contract. This is going to be a rescue mission for the agents and Alphonse is joining you on this mission."_

"_We'll be deployed via HALO jump from the C130 and we'll use an RHIB to cross through the river and then move on foot to the safe house in the jungle."_

"_We need to keep this a low profile, especially from the Venezuelan government." Eda added._

This seems easy for the team, except for the fact they're being forced to babysit a CIA agent who happens to be Eda's husband.

"_Just like last time, we'll discuss payment after this."_

* * *

Once the debrief was finished, everybody was off to gear up. Alphonse was just wrapping up on his gear for deployment. It felt strange, feeling those equipment from the past. It had been a long time since he was deployed on the field.

_"So you wish to come with us?"_

Alphonse turned around and noticed Tekkadan's leader, Orga leaning on the door frame and staring at him in a way that doesn't feel like a warm welcome.

_"Yeah." Alphonse answered._

Orga let out a huff before getting off the frame. He then approached him, stepping closer to him.

"_Let me make myself clear...I don't trust you and this is my team. If you do anything to endanger them or get any of them killed...I won't hesitate to put three bullets into your skull. Understand?"_

Alphonse was taken back by his intimidation. He gets why he wouldn't trust an outsider though. But he won't be able to guarantee he would entirely get any of them killed. Alphonse decided to play along by his rules.

"_Understood."_


	3. The Witch Hunt Part 1

**17th July, 2018**

**Venezuelian Airspace **

Alphonse and Tekkadan sat in the C130 in silence as the plane rumbled in the sky. The rigid hulled inflatable boat was placed in the middle of the plane. Alphonse's heartbeat was skyrocketing as every minute passed. He never did a HALO jump before, let alone jump out of a flying aircraft. Alphonse did his best to hide his nervousness from Tekkadan. He wouldn't want them to see him scared of jumping off a plane, especially while he's trying to build his trust with them. Alphonse just needs to keep his head straight and remember the instructions. Speaking of jumping, none of the Tekkadan members are fazed about this. They seemed to have done this before.

Shortly, the intercom announces their arrival and the lights turn red. This was their cue to get ready. The team stood up and faced the cargo door, checking their equipment and parachutes. Alphonse, who was behind Ride, made sure his parachute was squared away. Once they were checked, the team put on their oxygen masks. Alphonse got on his mask just in time to face the cargo door opening up, slowly revealing the bright sky from the distance with clouds below. Tekkadan gave themselves a thirty second hand signal before the RHIB launched out of the C130 and dived into the clouds. The light turned green and the team ran for the light before disappearing from below. Holding his breath, Alphonse followed the team and jumped.

* * *

After reaching the jungle through the river on the RHIB, the team moored the boat by the coast near a pier. Mikazuki got his M4A1 ready as he and his team got off the boat. The Tekkadan mercenaries set up a perimeter to check their surroundings while Alphonse was the last to get off.

"_Yamagi, stay here with the boat." Orga ordered._

"_Hai." He replied._

"_I'll take point." Mikazuki said._

"_No, it's best that I lead," Alphonse insisted. "I know the safe house location."_

The team stared at Alphonse. There was no doubt that they don't trust him since he's with the CIA. But they don't know where the ground branch unit was and Alphonse was probably the only one who did.

"_Lead the way then, Spook." Orga said._

Alphonse nodded and led the mercenaries through the dense jungle. The sounds of the croaky chirps surrounded the silent jungle, leaving nothing but tension among the team. Alphonse had both a small mobile GPS and a paper map while trekking down the jungle.

While they checked the surroundings, Mikazuki kept a close eye on Alphonse, as Orga had told him to. He didn't care if he was a renowned officer of the government, the fact still stands that they don't let their guard down when it comes to bringing strangers with them. Mikazuki glanced around his comrades, knowing they don't trust the Spook as well. He and his comrades have always done jobs without help and succeeded nonetheless. If Alphonse, a CIA Officer, is with them, something's bound to go wrong.

* * *

After passing through a gushing river, the team stopped at the hill where they noticed the safe house below the hill. It was a rundown shack. Mikazuki noticed that there were some bullet rounds scattered around the area and the door was busted. Something must've happened to the Spooks they were after. The team didn't take any chances to let their guard down as they approached the safe house. They stopped and Mikazuki picked up a bullet casing and inspected it.

"_7.62 Soviet rounds," Mikazuki said. "Seems like the rebels or the military ambushed them." _

"_We need to check the house to see if they're alive." Alphonse turned to the safehouse._

"_I doubt they would be." _

"_One way to find out," Orga said. "Mika, Eugene, Spook, with me. Rest of you, provide overwatch and cover our flank."_

While the others backed away to find a good spot, Mikazuki and the rest slowly moved towards the safe house, following Alphonse and watching their steps. Stacking up next to the busted down door, the team went in with their weapons raised. The shack was empty, save for some blood on the floor and bullet holes.

"_Seems like the spooks we're looking for are dead." Eugene guessed._

Mikazuki then glanced at Alphonse who began to walk around the room. He scanned the entire area, searching for clues. As he did so, Mikazuki did some searching himself as he walked up to the back of the house where he noticed more bullet holes at that side too. There were more bullet casings that led outside.

"_I don't think they're dead." Alphonse deduced._

_Eugene cocked his head at him, baffled. "Yeah? How would you know that, Spook? There's nothing here. Those guys probably dragged their bodies outta here after they shot them." _

"_Look, hear me out. The team were getting shot at inside but it's possible that they got out and the blood on the floor could be the guys who were shooting at them."_

"_He's right." Mikazuki said._

Everybody turned to him.

"_You found something, Mika?" Orga asked._

"_Looks like the spooks managed to get out quick. I found more bullet casings outside the house before we came here. It means that whoever's after them is still chasing them."_

Suddenly, they heard an explosion from outside. The team walked out of the house to check the noise and noticed smoke rising from the forest through the trees afar.

"_What the hell was that?" Eugene asked._

"_Don't know but that came from Yamagi's position," Orga said before turning to his comms._ "_Yamagi, come in."_

There was nothing coming from it except static. Orga tensed up.

"_Yamagi, is everything okay? Report."_

There was gunfire shortly, coming from that exact area of the explosion.

"_Shit, Yamagi must be in trouble. We need to get over there." Eugene said._

_Alphonse nodded. "Then let's go." _

"_No." Orga said._

Eugene and Alphonse looked at Orga, confused.

"_What the hell do you mean no?" Eugene asked._

Orga ignored Eugene as he tapped into the comms.

"_Ride, Shino, Akihiro, get to Yamagi's position and check if he's in trouble."_

"_Hai." Akihiro replied._

Orga then turned to the others.

"_The others will check on Yamagi," Orga explained. "Our mission is to find the three missing agents and that's what we need to be focusing on."_

* * *

14:52 and almost a week has passed. Hex sighed as she checked her watch while on security patrol. So far there was no sign of the rebels for now. She had to set up a temporary bivouac shelter in the middle of nowhere to get Proyas' wound treated. It wasn't much but it was enough to survive for a few days. The guerrilla war was already spiralling off the path and they were about to die, taking their intel with them. As she was left to reminisce, Hex then heard Proyas' heavy breathing and glanced over her shoulder. Reaching up to him, she noticed Proyas' on the verge of passing out.

"_Hey, stay with me, Proyas." Hex said as she patted his face._

"_Trying to." Proyas weakly replied. _

Hex checked her teammate's wound and noticed how worse it's getting. The wound seemed to be becoming infected and swollen. The bandage Hex made up wasn't holding up well. Proyas' eyes then gazed past her, locking on to whatever he was staring at.

"_What is that?" Proyas whispered._

Hex glanced at Proyas before turning around to where he was staring at and noticed smoke rising from a distance past the trees. After her time in both the CIA and Cutthroat, Hex already could tell the message behind the smoke.

"_That would be our extraction team."_


	4. The Witch Hunt Part 2

Yamagi breathed for air as he rose out of the water, floating beside the burning RHIB. He almost joined the boat in its fiery demise, had he not noticed a rocket charging at the boat full-speed. Running his soaked hair back, Yamagi swam for the shore away from the potential leaks from the boat. After crawling his way back onto the dirt, Yamagi got up on his knee and pressed his comms.

"_Boss, do you copy, over?" No response. "Boss? Boss, can you hear me?"_

The only noise responding to him was static. Yamagi cursed. The comms must've gotten damaged in the water. It's only a miracle if any of his teammates are on their way right now. Looking back at the fire, Yamagi scanned the area for any sign of his attackers. He's aware that he's a sitting duck without his rifle but he can't go back to retrieve it since it got lost inside except his pistol in his holster.

Suddenly, Yamagi jumped when he heard gunshots from the distance. A bullet zipped past his face, jolting him back to reality as he ran through the forest. He didn't dare look back. As Yamagi traversed through stumps scattered across the forest while evading barraging bullets, he managed to find a deep pit with a large tree log in front. He dived over the log and rolled down the pit before using the log for cover. Yamagi blindly fired over the log as gunfire closed in after him. Bullets continued to siege the log, forcing Yamagi to take cover. Guessing by the sounds, his attackers were getting further closer to his position. All Yamagi could do now is wait until they get close enough for a surprise attack.

Suddenly he heard gunfire from the other side, overlapping the gunfire behind him. Then the gunfire stopped and silence surrounded the forest.

"_Yamagi! You here, man?" He heard Shino's voice call._

Sighing of relief, he looked up and signalled his location.

"_Yeah! Over here!" _

Footsteps rustled after him and turning to his right, Yamagi noticed Shino approach him with Akihiro watching his six.

"_You okay?" Shino asked as he stretched out his hand._

_Yamagi responded by grabbing it and pulling himself up with Shino's help. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, man." _

They both exchanged smiles and lingered for a while. Yamagi then looked around and noticed the rest of the team wasn't present.

"_Where's the others?" Yamagi asked._

"_They're gonna continue the mission," Akihiro answered. "We can catch up with them later."_

"_Hey guys! Come look at this!" Ride called his team._

The three arrived at where Ride was and noticed him inspecting one of the attackers they killed.

"_What is it, Ride?" Akihiro asked._

"_You see anything strange about these guys we just took out?" _

At first, Yamagi wasn't sure what was so important about the dead soldier until he noticed his gear. He was clad in a green woodland kind of uniform with all black tactical gear, including the ballistic mask under the helmet. Quite geared up, he should say. Ride picked up a rifle next to the soldier's body for further inspection. It was what appeared to be an IWI Galil Ace with its own attachments.

"_Military?" Shino guessed._

"_Could be," Ride answered. "Looks like Special Forces to me."_

_Akihiro looked around the forest before standing up. "We better head on back to the others. More of them may come."_

"_I second that." _

The team got on track and headed back to rendezvous with the others.

* * *

Mikazuki and the team were continuing down the rocky trail through the forest where the CIA operatives must've gone. He was taking the lead with the help of Alphonse while Eugene was covering the rear. Orga had just got a report from the team who went out to check on Yamagi.

"_(Copy that. Regroup back to the safehouse and wait for us until we find the agents. Out.)" Orga ordered before getting off the radio. "Our ride's gone." _

"_We can borrow a boat." Mikazuki suggested._

"_Why not a plane?" Eugene asked._

"_There's not alot of planes in Venezuela due to what's happening and the official air bases will be swarming with the military," Orga replied. "Plus, I doubt that the US Navy doesn't like waiting for a bunch of CIA operatives and some mercs." _

"_But how're we gonna contact the sub?" Mikazuki questioned. "That boat was our only way to contact them and let them know we're not some local fishermen."_

"_We can ask the locals or steal a phone." Alphonse suggested._

_Eugene glanced at him, confused. "Wait, you wanna go to a town and ask for a phone?" _

"_We're not gonna find a phone in the jungle," the CIA officer replied. "Village here was probably burned down by the military or the rebels. Our only option is to find a phone, call Eda for the sub to give us more time and find a boat to get to the sub. Right now, we need to find the missing agents before it's too late." _

"_I'm here."_

Everybody's instincts activate and they spin towards the sound with their weapons raised. Their sights landed on a woman with brown hair and an eyepatch on her right eye standing by a tree. Surprisingly, she didn't flinch at all. The woman simply scoffed.

"_Relax, boys. It's just me."_

"_Hex," Alphonse said as he lowered his rifle. "Stand down, guys. She's with us."_

Orga turned towards Mikazuki and Eugene and ordered them to lower their weapons.

"_Huh. Didn't expect you to be here." The woman, Hex said._

"_You know who I am?" Alphonse asked._

"_Yeah, you're one of Bookman's favorites. For an ex-crook, you're not so bad of an officer yourself."_

"_You're one of the agents we're here to rescue?" Orga asked._

_Hex nodded. "Yeah. I'm guessing you're the mercs the CIA hired?"_

"_We are. Where's the rest of your team?"_

"_Back at my little safe haven I made. Keyes is KIA and Proyas needs serious medical attention. Follow me."_

* * *

The team arrived at the temporary hideout Hex led them to which was near some trees. Mikazuki looked around and could guess this was set up days earlier. He noticed a man leaning on a tree trunk with his head lying sideways, as well as a bandage wrapped around his leg. His skin was pale and drained of colour. Something is telling him that this person wasn't asleep.

"_Proyas, our extraction team's here." Hex called._

There was no response from the man, Proyas. The team glanced at Hex, awaiting something to happen. She called his name again before approaching the man. Bending down, Hex checked his pulse and her focus snapped towards the bandage on his leg. A short moment of pause and Hex slammed a fist on the ground. Proyas was definitely dead.

As Alphonse and the team looked on without a word with Alphonse particularly showing signs of pity, Orga let out a sigh.

"_Alright," He said. "Let's wrap him up and regroup with the rest of the team back at the safe house and we'll figure out what to do next."_

The team nodded in agreement and began to go ahead with the order.

"_No."_

The team turned towards Hex who was still crouching by Proyas' body with visible confusion. Even Alphonse had a similar reaction.

"_Excuse me?" Orga said._

"_I'm not leaving just yet," Hex answered as she stood up and faced away from the team. "I need to go after those motherfuckers that killed my men."_

As Hex began to head off to the unknown, Orga caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"_Our job was to rescue you and your team and evac to the US sub. You and your dead comrades are coming with us, one way or another."_

"_I still have a mission here, merc and my bonus is payback for what they did to my men," Hex replied as she glared at Orga. "I take it very personally for someone killing my guys and unless you wanna lose that hand, you better let go right now."_

Mikazuki raised his rifle and aimed for Hex's head.

"_Not unless we shoot you first, spook." He hissed._

"_Mika, do not engage." Orga firmly ordered, still holding his gaze at Hex._

"_That's enough! All of you!" Alphonse snapped._

Both Hex and Orga looked at the officer's sudden outburst. He then turned his attention to Hex.

"_Look, our mission is to extract you and your team and we need to do this fast because the Navy is very impatient and doesn't like waiting for people like us. If they leave us here, we would be starting an international war unless we already did when your guys got ambushed."_

The two were eventually silent but still, Alphonse could sense tension nonetheless.

"_We need to find a town nearby for a phone to contact the sub and hopefully they'll give us more time to get a boat and reach the sub before the government or the guerilla finds us."_

Alphonse then turned to Hex again.

"_Hex, I'm sorry about your guys...but the least you can do for them is bring them back home."_

The operative glanced at Orga and after a brief but tense pause, she silently agreed. Mikazuki lowered his rifle once he sensed the ease between the two.

"_Fine," Hex growled, snatching her arm off from Orga's grip. "If you nerds wanna be useful, help me strip his gear off and bag him." _

_Orga turned to Mikazuki. "__ミカ、スプークバッグが倒れたのを手伝って。__(Mika, help the spook bag her fallen.)"_

"_Hai."_

* * *

The other half of Tekkadan have made themselves comfortable in that house that once belonged to the CIA agents. While Akihiro was out for a moment, Yamagi, Shino and Ride stayed inside to rest and wait for further orders. Shino was inspecting Yamagi for any injuries which was an instinct for a former JSDF medic. Yamagi had begun to notice Shino had been quite protective of him for a while. Not that he had a problem with it.

"_Still got that luck on you, little bro," Shino said, finishing his checkup. "Had me worried for a moment." _

_Yamagi nervously chuckled. "I'm okay, Norba. Really." _

Just then, the door opened and Akihiro entered with some news for the team.

"_Just got word from the boss. They found the agents. One alive and two KIA." He said._

"_So, what now? Our boat's gone." Yamagi questioned._

"_Seems like we're gonna have to find ourselves a new one." Akihiro turned away towards the door._

"_And where are we supposed to find one?"_

_Akihiro looked over his shoulder towards Yamagi. "That, my brother, is a good question." _

* * *

Mikazuki and Hex had just finished wrapping up Proyas in a bodybag alongside her other dead teammate, Keyes. Hex placed the bodybag next to Keyes'. Mikazuki glanced at Hex and noticed her facial expression was a mix of rage and distress. He could tell since he knew that type of reaction back in his days with the JSDF. There was silence between the two as the crickets from the distance chirped in the midst of the forest.

"_What were they like?" Mikazuki asked._

Hex glanced at him.

"_Your teammates. What were they like?"_

The operative left a thought before sighing.

"_These two were the best," she said. "They were like brothers to each other. They grew up together and joined the SEALs together. Keyes had two ex-wives with four kids and Proyas just had his first child with his wife this month."_

"_I'm guessing this wasn't the first time you lost your comrades."_

_Hex hesitated for a moment. "No. I lost more than you could ever imagine."_

As she looked down, Mikazuki could read her grim expression. She went through much worse losses. Mikazuki knew how she felt. He had been there before. He saw countless of his old comrades die in front of his eyes. Just thinking about it makes him see the bloody images. He was also conscious of what the future rests for him as a mercenary.

* * *

"_So let me get this straight, you only want two guys in town for a phone call?" Eugene asked._

"_It has to be small," Alphonse explained. "We can't have the military know our presence here in Venezuela. We need to keep a low profile."_

"_And why does that matter? We're Japanese and you and that Spook are Americans."_

"_They'll bring the war to our hometown if they find out, regardless of whether we're hired mercs or not." Orga answered and took a moment to decide. "Alright, we'll go with your plan."_

_Eugene stared at the leader, baffled. "You can't be serious, Orga." _

"_You and Mika will take Hex to the safe house along with the fallen." Orga replied._

"_You expect three people to carry two bodies?" _

"_I can handle one body if you can't." Alphonse heard Mikazuki call out._

"_See? Why don't you be like Mika for once, Eugene?" _

Eugene scowled at Orga and scoffed in annoyance before walking off to help Mikazuki. Alphonse heard him mutter 'smartass' under his breath as he left.

"_You sure you want to go with me?" Alphonse asked, turning to Orga. "I can go down there by myself."_

_Orga chuckled. "You're not that smooth, Spook. I'm still keeping my eye on you and so far, you haven't been giving me a reason to shoot you. Keep it that way."_


End file.
